


L'Agauon et le Tricheur

by SenZen_Travers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Monsters, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenZen_Travers/pseuds/SenZen_Travers
Summary: "Il n’avait pas choisi cette petite mort ; elle lui était venue au détour d’une lecture, alors qu’il tournait sa page, et il avait reconnu les signes précurseurs de l’inconscience avec la surprise de quelqu’un qu’on poignarde."Il y a lontemps, Pesach a noué un pacte avec un Agauon.Il y a longtemps, Pesach a trahi un Agauon.Maintenant, Benvolio est revenu pour exiger son dû.
Kudos: 4





	L'Agauon et le Tricheur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eldarianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldarianne/gifts).



> Inspiré de [l'illustration du Goût par Eldarianne](https://twitter.com/Eldariannensfw/status/1191403171010285568) et corrigé par la très talentueuse Meïssa.

Pesach n’avait pas rêvé depuis longtemps ; son corps n’en avait plus besoin, carapace docile de ses désirs.

Le songe avait un goût de nostalgie et de danger, ce qui ne le surprit pas. Il n’avait pas choisi cette petite mort ; elle lui était venue au détour d’une lecture, alors qu’il tournait sa page, et il avait reconnu les signes précurseurs de l’inconscience avec la surprise de quelqu’un qu’on poignarde. Quelqu’un avait été assez puissant pour franchir les sceaux posés à l’extérieur de sa porte et de ses fenêtres, les protections gravées dans le bois et le verre, les pièges tissés sur leur surface intérieure ; quelqu’un avait été assez discret pour agir sans que Pesach le repère et l’extermine. C’était impressionnant, assez pour que le sorcier gâche un élan d’admiration pour son ennemi invisible avant de murmurer une incantation de protection.

\- La magie n’existe pas dans les rêves, Pesach.

Le non-mort reconnut la voix avec un peu de surprise, avec un peu aussi d’une émotion qu’il n’avait pas ressentie depuis si longtemps qu’il lui fallut un moment pour l’identifier : la crainte.

\- Benvolio.

Son timbre clair avait tremblé ; il reprit d’un ton plus égal, vexé de sa propre faiblesse.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir.

\- Tu avais tout fait pour.

Le songe présentait au sorcier une version de son bureau presque semblable à la sienne, la lumière usée du réverbère d’en face clignotant irrégulièrement à travers ses persiennes. Les meubles étaient les mêmes, incongruités sobres et spartiates dans le cadre luxueux de l’appartement. Le volume que lisait Pesach, cependant, n’était plus qu’un tissu d’oubli ; les glyphes et les parchemins accrochés au plâtre de ses murs avaient perdu tout leur sens.

Le non-mort reposa son livre avec un calme soigneux, se demandant fugacement s’il avait pu marquer sa page dans la réalité. Un miroir avait toujours pendu en face de son fauteuil ; il n’y voyait plus son reflet.

\- C’est vrai, reconnut-il. Félicitations, d’ailleurs. Je pensais avoir pris toutes mes précautions.

\- Tu les avais prises, Pesach, mais j’ai eu tout le temps du monde pour les déjouer. Trois siècles, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Probablement. J’ai toujours eu une très mauvaise mémoire des dates.

\- Que penses-tu de l’immortalité ? Pas de lassitude ? Pas de sensation d’étrangeté à voir tes proches mourir un à un ? De mélancolie, peut-être ?

\- Je sais qu’ils passent dans un monde meilleur.

Il y eut un silence, puis le rire de Benvolio retentit – bas, très bas, quelque chose entre l’humain et le glas.

\- Pesach, Pesach… Tu es un menteur, un tricheur et un opportuniste, mais j’ai toujours aimé ton sens de la répartie.

\- C’est pour ça que tu m’as acheté, sourit le non-mort.

\- Tu te démérites. Ton potentiel entier me fascinait. Au demeurant, tu l’as pleinement accompli.

\- Sans rancœur, alors ?

\- Avec énormément de rancœur.

\- Dommage.

La présence de Benvolio fut soudain une ombre derrière sa nuque, une pression sur ses épaules. Le sorcier lutta pour ne pas tressaillir, gardant les yeux rivés devant lui.

\- Tu as l’air presque vivant quand tu dors, tu sais.

L’Agauon était-il vraiment présent auprès de son corps réel ou cherchait-il à le lui faire croire ? Pesach retint un élan de frustration face à son ignorance.

\- Flatteur. Que veux-tu, Benvolio ?

\- Tu m’avais promis un paiement.

\- Quand je mourrai. Je ne suis pas mort, non ?

L’air derrière lui se chargea de menace. Il ne sentit pas les doigts de Benvolio sur son cou mais l’impression de leur présence, une tension et un désir.

\- Tu ne mourras plus de façon naturelle, non. Brillant petit mortel. Brillant petit humain. J’aurais dû passer le collier à ton cou tant que j’en avais l’occasion.

\- « Qui trop embrasse mal étreint », cita Pesach.

C’était un baiser contre sa nuque, c’était une main familière qui tirait son col de chemise pour caresser le relief de ses vertèbres. La peau de Pesach vibrait d’anticipation. Il lutta contre l’envie de bouger et ferma les yeux, mais le rêve lui refusait les ténèbres ; il ne vit que le miroir en face de lui, et le néant assis sur son fauteuil. Il dormait, et Benvolio se tenait peut-être auprès de lui.

\- Et l’occasion n’a de cheveux que sur le devant de la tête, si bien que ceux qui la laissent passer ne l’attrapent jamais. Le sexe ne t’a jamais manqué, Pesach ?

\- Parfois, concéda le sorcier avec un sourire.

Il n’avait pas ressenti de désir physique depuis qu’il avait trouvé et exploité la faille qui lui avait permis de fuir son accord avec l’Agauon ; la sensation qui lui creusait maintenant le ventre avait la nouveauté d’un sentiment oublié.

\- Trente-quatre ans est un bel âge… Je n’en suis pas encore lassé.

\- Et quand tu le seras ?

\- Peut-être que j’envisagerai d’avoir trente-cinq ans pour un moment.

La voix de Benvolio s’éleva ; moins un rire qu’une succession douce, sombre, de sons réguliers.

\- Qu’il est drôle.

Un baiser contre sa nuque, à la naissance de son crâne, contre les cheveux prématurément gris qui n’avaient plus jamais poussé. Un autre au sommet de sa tête, sur l’arc de son oreille, sur sa tempe ; lent, très lent, jusqu’à la courbe de sa joue, jusqu’à la naissance de ses lèvres. Dans la réalité, la chair de Pesach ne réagissait plus à ce genre d’attouchements mais, dans le rêve, sa peau frémissait et des étincelles électriques courraient sous sa surface, nourrissant la chaleur fourmillante qui étreignait son ventre.

Il avait oublié le désir et le plaisir, la faiblesse d’une chair vivante. Son souffle, contre la paume de Benvolio, tremblait.

Il avait oublié la tentation.

\- Est-ce qu’arrêter de vivre valait la satisfaction de m’avoir trompé, Pesach ?

\- Tu n’as pas idée, acquiesça le sorcier.

Ses lèvres effleuraient la peau de Benvolio. Il résista à la tentation de l’embrasser. Il se souvenait, maintenant, du nombre de fois où il l’avait fait – et pourquoi.

À nouveau, ce qui n’était pas le rire de Benvolio résonna contre ses oreilles.

Une promesse.

\- À bientôt, Pesach.

***

Le rêve, cette fois-ci, était une pièce de théâtre.

Pesach sentit de la contrariété à le voir, et peut-être encore de la crainte. Il avait puisé dans ses études pour renforcer ses protections et changer ses sceaux, tentant de colmater les failles possibles de ses défenses plutôt que de s’installer dans un appartement nouveau et nu. Que ses efforts faillissent était une surprise vexante pour une entité séculaire dont les efforts s’étaient toujours portés sur sa sécurité.

Il ne s’était pas pensé orgueilleux. Il semblait qu’il le fût.

Cette fois-ci, son appartement avait disparu. À la place, Pesach se trouvait au balcon d’un théâtre ancien, dans le style de sa jeunesse ; sièges de bois et d’ors, fresques et luxes perdus dans les ténèbres d’un éclairage dont les feux se concentraient seuls sur la scène. L’air avait la lourdeur de l’âge, d’une ruine abandonnée.

Pesach sentait la présence de Benvolio à ses côtés. Il aurait suffi qu’il tourne la tête pour voir l’Agauon, mais il se refusait à le faire. Une mesquinerie, sans doute, mais aussi l’une des seules bribes de pouvoir qui lui restassent dans l’écrin irréel où Benvolio l’avait piégé.

\- Bonjour, Pesach.

\- Bonjour, Benvolio. Comment vas-tu ?

Ils pouvaient jouer à la courtoisie. Chaque instant qui s’écoulait en banalité était une occasion d’analyser le rêve et le piège qui s’y cachait.

\- Bien, toujours. Cette place est-elle à ton goût ? Veux-tu des rafraîchissements ?

Invoquée par la suggestion de l’Agauon, une vendeuse passait, chargée d’en-cas pour les spectateurs. Son visage, sa coiffure, son allure générale n’étaient qu’un flou neutre et oubliable. Elle n’était pas le centre du rêve. Les autres spectateurs, une masse indistincte, non plus. La scène l’était – son bois immaculé terne sous les feux de l’éclairage.

Les produits de la vendeuse, également. Petites tourtes au fromage, pommes rondes et rouges, lourdes grappes de raisins, pâtisseries luisantes de fraîcheur.

Pesach les regarda et sentit leur goût fleurir sur sa langue – un souvenir.

Le désir fleurit en lui d’un seul coup, une chaleur éclose dans son ventre qui se propagea comme une malédiction. Soudain sa peau fut trop étroite pour son corps, l’avidité serrant sa gorge, picotant sa langue. Une chaleur imaginaire fit perler la sueur sur sa peau, dans le rêve. Illusions que tout ceci, pulsions que son corps ne connaissait plus, ne pouvait plus connaître.

Maintenant, Pesach savait quel piège Benvolio lui avait tissé.

Pesach sourit et fit semblant d’être amusé, sans savoir à quel point il pouvait tromper Benvolio dans le domaine même de l’Agauon.

\- Je m’abstiendrai.

\- Oh ? Moi qui ai mis tant d’effort à reconstituer quelques-uns de tes plats préférés. Je vais me sentir blessé, tu sais.

Les doigts de Benvolio effleurèrent le coin de ses lèvres, glissèrent jusqu’à sa gorge. Leur contact était une brûlure, trois lignes de feu et d’avidité.

Un instant, Pesach se sentit furieux. Puis il sourit et se tourna vers Benvolio, affrontant sa vue pour la première fois.

Certains Agauon – la majorité – possédaient des formes relativement humanoïdes ; c’étaient généralement les plus appréciés, les plus sociables, ceux qui se souciaient d’évoluer parmi les hommes. D’autres n’avaient pas de corps, ou une apparence changeante, ou un aspect monstrueux. Benvolio appartenait aux deux dernières catégories à la fois.

Au-dessus de la ceinture, il évoquait presque un être humain d’une beauté triomphante, saine, les muscles fermes et les traits nobles au sens idéal du terme – pommettes aiguës, nez droit, lèvres gourmandes, mâchoires fermes. Mais ses oreilles étaient pointues, mais ses yeux s’ouvraient sur deux bouches aux dents aiguisées, mais ses cheveux étaient une masse à moitié organique dont les longues « mèches » tombaient fusionnées au chaos de son vrai corps – bouches avides, dents saillantes, langues humaines et inhumaines. Son torse pouvait se fendre en une bouche monstrueuse, avide, qui semblait s’ouvrir bien plus profondément que ce que le corps de Benvolio aurait dû permettre.

Les Agauon n’obéissaient jamais entièrement à la logique apparente du monde.

La plupart trouvaient Benvolio hideux, Pesach le savait. Lui ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver un sens au chaos, une harmonie dans la monstruosité – ou, pour être entièrement franc envers lui-même, c’était simplement qu’il avait trouvé l’Agauon beau, sans réelle rime ni raison. Une perversion, peut-être. Utile lorsqu’il avait fallu le séduire, handicapante lorsqu’il avait fallu le trahir.

Benvolio avait été plaisant. Amusant, de bonne compagnie. Dangereux, avide et obsessif. Pesach avait apprécié tous ces traits, sauf les deux derniers : un monstre n’était vraiment agréable que quand il était vôtre. Lorsque ses appétits se tournaient contre vous – il fallait le juguler ou l’égarer, bâtir une cage pour lui ou pour vous.

Pesach pencha la tête sur le côté et le sourire de Benvolio s’incurva un peu sur le côté, prévisiblement. Ils s’étaient connus assez longtemps pour connaître par cœur les habitudes l’un de l’autre, leurs tics et leurs travers.

La vendeuse onirique demeurait près d’eux. Pesach ne sentait pas l’odeur de sa charge mais la _sensation_ de leur odeur : accents de fromage et de pain chaud, souvenir d’acidité sucrée et de parfum fruité. Il avait oublié le goût. Il avait oublié la faim – la gourmandise.

\- Je me souviens d’un vieux mythe, commença Pesach.

Benvolio le contempla en silence, patient. Le non-mort poursuivit :

\- Il s’agit d’une déesse enlevée par son oncle, entraînée aux Enfers malgré elle. Elle séjourne quelques mois là-bas jusqu’à ce que sa mère obtienne sa libération.

\- Tu te sens une âme de dieu, Pesach ?

\- Allons, allons. Tu vas me blesser si tu t’abandonnes au cynisme.

\- Tu aurais développé des sentiments depuis notre séparation ? Tu te perds, Pesach.

Ils échangèrent ce qui n’était pas un sourire. Les lumières du théâtre s’éteignirent ; le rêve se fit obscurité, sensation – la faim, et le tremblement du souvenir d’un contact contre la joue de Pesach.

Benvolio connaissait déjà la fin de l’histoire, après tout. La jeune déesse s’égarait à consommer un grain de grenade et se trouvait condamnée à séjourner aux Enfers la moitié de l’année. La promptitude de Benvolio à le distraire de son récit pouvait signifier qu’il avait raison de soupçonner un piège, que céder à la gourmandise signerait sa perte d’une façon ou d’une autre – ou ce pouvait simplement être une façon de détourner son attention. Il y avait l’ébauche d’un piège dans les appétits illusoires qui palpitaient sous la peau de Pesach avec l’intensité d’un rêve, des échos sans but et sans sens qui le hanteraient après son réveil.

Soudain, une lumière blanche rompit les ténèbres : la scène, éclatante, et les taches colorées qu’y jetaient les acteurs. Le songe se riva soudain sur eux, réduisant la présence de Benvolio à une vague sensation – un pressentiment.

Dans le rêve, Pesach ne pouvait pas détourner son attention des homoncules sans visages qui paradaient sur scène. La frustration le pinça brièvement, puis il se reprit. Il avait passé trop d’années sans passion et sans danger, assuré dans sa solitude de la force de ses protections. S’il avait gagné en pouvoir et en connaissances, assez pour rivaliser avec un Agauon, peut-être, il avait perdu quelque chose qui n’appartenait qu’à la chair et à la faiblesse : l’âpreté. La force de prévaloir par-delà ses contraintes, ou de trouver une façon de les contourner. Il avait passé des années plus faible que Benvolio, mais n’avait-il pas trouvé une façon de tromper l’Agauon ? De se retirer et de la vie et de la mort, invalidant les termes de leur pacte, et de piéger son maître dans un nœud de scellés assez contraignant pour lui laisser gagner des siècles d’existence ?

Pesach pouvait répéter l’exploit. Il lui suffisait d’observer, de réfléchir – et de lutter contre les émotions indésirables qui rongeaient sa clarté d’esprit.

Sur la scène, les acteurs s’animaient. Pesach ne les voyait pas bouger, n’entendait pas leur voix, mais il reconnaissait la pièce : une comédie.

\- Tu sais que je n’ai jamais aimé ce genre de pièce, se plaignit-il sans âpreté.

\- Voudrais-tu que j’en change ?

Autour d’eux, dans les ténèbres, le sentiment illusoire de la présence d’autres spectateurs – innombrables. Ces dernières années, Pesach n’avait plus trouvé l’intérêt de s’importuner du vacarme de la foule pour contempler des récits prévisibles : il s’était concentré sur ses études à la place, parfois sur des romans qui l’avaient souvent déçu.

Pesach réfléchit à la proposition de Benvolio. L’Agauon n’agissait pas sans but. Un piège se dissimulait dans le songe. Accepter établirait-il un pacte implicite entre eux ?

\- Je te laisse prendre la décision.

\- Tu es très méfiant.

Pesach sourit à la scène, faute de pouvoir tourner la tête. Une avidité illusoire creusait ses tripes – faim ou désir, il n’aurait pas su faire la différence, et le rêve ne la faisait pas.

\- N’ai-je pas raison ?

Le rire de l’Agauon était une sensation. Il était amusé. Pesach retint son irritation. Il avait envie d’agripper Benvolio et de le _distraire_ comme il le faisait par le passé lorsque la suffisance de son maître lui pesait sur les nerfs : révéler la vulnérabilité franche, savourer le pouvoir qu’il tenait dans ces moments.

\- Si je te disais que c’était une offre de bonne foi, me croirais-tu ?

\- Probablement pas.

\- Tu es un public difficile. Le spectacle ne te convient pas et tu ne permets pas au directeur du théâtre de suivre tes inclinaisons…

\- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux quant au programme du spectacle. C’est toi l’hôte, après tout. Je ne voudrais pas t’imposer quelque chose.

\- Tu es trop bon.

Les lumières s’éteignirent un instant, et puis revinrent plus ternes. Sur scène, un seul acteur, vêtu de gris, assis sur un fauteuil sans couleur.

Pesach attendit ; l’homme ne bougea pas.

Pesach sourit.

\- Puis un noble sauveur passe ses défenses et le tue ?

\- Tu es si cynique, Pesach.

\- Tu auras besoin de changer quelque chose à mon statut de non-mort si tu veux me récupérer, très cher.

 _Très cher_. L’expression, à mi-chemin entre la tendresse et la courtoisie moqueuse, avait été leur favorite du temps de leur relation. Quelque chose palpita brièvement dans le rêve.

Le regret était déplaisant, un peu stupide.

\- Regarde plutôt le spectacle, Pesach. Je l’ai préparé pour toi, après tout. J’espère que tu devineras la fin.

La voix de Benvolio était calme, impossible à déchiffrer. Pesach voulait fermer les yeux, mais ils n’avaient jamais été ouverts, après tout : ce n’était qu’un rêve.

Il regarda la pièce jusqu’à ce que le songe se dissipe.

***

Pesach revint à la réalité dans le silence d’un homme qui se noie – pas de choc, pas de cri, mais soudain la chute dans un corps qui ne suivait plus sa pensée.

Le non-mort prit le temps d’appréhender à nouveau son environnement. Le cadre confortable de son appartement, propre et vainement sécurisé. L’odeur, terne, de propreté et d’ancienneté – bois vernis, poussières de parchemin, relents acides de cuir et de plumes lentement décatis. Pesach connaissait l’origine de chaque odeur et la raison d’être de chaque couleur. C’était là son territoire, familier, et il avait toujours aimé cette familiarité.

Sa bouche n’avait aucun goût. Il n’avait rien mangé depuis des siècles, après tout. Il avait suffi de désapprendre à respirer, manger, boire, les sottises lentement létales d’un corps vivant – puis, ensuite, piéger Benvolio assez longtemps pour fuir…

Pesach se leva et fit le tour de son appartement. Il épousseta ses charmes, vérifia ses sceaux, jeta un coup d’œil à travers ses fenêtres et ne vit que l’écoulement lent de passants pressés.

Après un moment, il partit se trouver une nouvelle lecture.

***

Les rêves passaient, irréguliers – parfois deux en une journée, parfois un en dix jours, irréguliers et toujours – _toujours_ – teintés de l’avidité floue des songes. Faim, désir, ennui. Benvolio souriant, venimeux, courtois et inaccessible.

On ne mangeait pas dans les rêves, on ne formulait pas la moindre requête, on ne prenait rien de ce qui semblait offert.

L’appartement de Pesach était le même cadre terne et familier dont les odeurs, la vue, les objets et l’espace demeuraient entièrement siens – l’extension naturelle de son individu, vidée de tout élément qui ne lui servirait pas ou qu’il avait craint.

Pesach reprit ses études.

***

Ce songe-là était un piège, bien sûr. Cette fois-ci, cependant, Pesach ne se posait pas de question sur sa nature : c’était lui qui l’avait agencé, après tout, construit soigneusement pour Benvolio.

\- L’avantage d’être un homme qui passe son existence à étudier, expliqua-t-il à l’Agauon, c’est que l’on trouve plus rapidement des réponses à ses questions.

Benvolio lui sourit. Dans le rêve, les sceaux qui l’entravaient étaient des cordes rêches, complexement tressées, qui s’enchevêtraient étrangement dans la masse fluide de son corps. Certaines de ses bouches demeuraient entrouvertes, bâillonnées par les entraves.

Surprenant, toujours, que les hommes s’arrêtassent si facilement à l’aspect inhumain d’un individu pour décider si, ou non, il était plaisant à l’œil, s’il serait désirable de le toucher, d’inspirer l’odeur de sa peau, d’entendre son souffle. S’il ne s’était pas agi de survie, si l’Agauon ne lui avait pas prouvé que les meilleurs sorts, préparés sur des années, ne pouvaient suffire à le garder neutralisé…

Pour certains, l’amour était cette belle floraison de dévotion qui menait à chérir, protéger, couver l’être aimé, se réjouir de ses succès, le préserver comme une fleur rare. Arrogance, illusion : Pesach avait renoncé à se poser la question.

On n’aimait pas pour _rien_. On aimait avec le désir d’ _avoir_ , de savourer. Un gourmet mangeait, un nez fin s’entourait de parfums, un esthète s’enivrait d’art.

Un amant voulait l’être aimé. Il n’y avait rien de plus simple ni de plus évident. Il ne servait à rien d’aimer ce qu’on ne pouvait avoir ou savourer. Un amant qui refuserait de s’assurer un moyen d’être éternellement payé de retour était un fou, un imbécile, un endoctriné de romantisme et de dévotion.

Voyant Benvolio à sa merci, Pesach se souvint d’amour.

Parce que le rêve était partiellement sien, il sentit la façon dont l’Agauon pesa infinitésimalement sur le tissu du moment, y infusant une avidité nouvelle. Faim ou désir. Pesach posa les mains sur le visage humain de Benvolio et sourit légèrement.

\- Tu te laisses toujours perdre par ton assurance.

\- Tu penses ?

La réponse déconcerta Pesach, un instant, puis il se souvint que Benvolio était sous son contrôle. Pour le moment, oui : les entraves se délieraient, l’Agauon y travaillait sans doute déjà ; mais en cet instant précis, il pouvait probablement détruire – ou au moins grièvement blesser – l’Agauon.

Brièvement.

S’arrachant à sa distraction, il effleura les lèvres de l’une des bouches de Benvolio du bout des doigts. Il eut la satisfaction de voir l’Agauon réagir aussitôt : une morsure immédiate, assez âpre pour l’entailler au sang. À sa grande surprise, les os ne furent pas rompus, mais une langue bifide s’enroula autour de ses phalanges jusqu’à caresser la naissance de sa paume, pulsant brièvement lorsque Benvolio avala.

L’avidité illusoire creusa plus profondément l’esprit du non-mort, se lovant doucement autour de son esprit. Il prit un instant pour vérifier qu’il contrôlait ses pensées, ses pulsions, ses désirs.

\- Tu n’as jamais su admettre quand tu perdais, lança-t-il d’un ton égal.

La bouche qui le mordait sourit, les dents rougies de sang. La langue qui sinuait autour de ses doigts tira un peu, juste assez fort pour lui faire sentir la tension de ses muscles.

\- Heureusement pour toi.

Pesach sourit. Son cœur ne battait plus entre ses côtes ; l’anticipation et le triomphe qui tournoyaient dans son esprit n’étaient que des émotions, des sensations diffuses qui ne touchaient plus que le souvenir de ce qui avait été un corps vivant.

Il se pencha vers sa main captive et mordit Benvolio, sentant le goût étranger de sa salive et bientôt celui, ferreux, de son sang. Un silence de douleur, un tressaillement saluèrent son geste. Le goût de la chair de l’Agauon n’était pas si plaisant. L’acte n’était pas son favori, mais nécessité faisait loi.

\- Tenté par le cannibalisme, Pesach ?

\- Mm-mm, murmura-t-il plaisamment, relâchant la tension de ses dents.

L’important avait été que Benvolio consomme de sa chair ou de son sang en premier. Dans les rêves qu’élaborait Benvolio, les protections que Pesach avait établies autour de son corps demeuraient impénétrables. Le songe était celui de Pesach, cependant, et il avait délibérément faussé ses défenses : il devait être blessé, parce qu’il fallait que Benvolio consomme une part de lui en premier, avant que Pesach ne le fasse. L’échange fonctionnerait ainsi. Le sort fonctionnait ainsi.

Les doigts de Pesach rompirent sous les dents de Benvolio, et il mordit plus fort.

Il avait oublié cette intensité de douleur.

Il se souvenait, cependant, de l’ _âpreté –_ et c’était la seule arme qu’il lui fallait.

Certaines des bouches de Benvolio parlaient et certaines des bouches de Benvolio sifflaient de douleur et d’autres, et une seule – la même voix, usée cent fois, trop distrayante pour que Pesach y perde sa concentration – murmurait avec ce qui semblait presque de l’affection. Peu importait : l’œuvre était complexe, la souffrance distrayante, et ses instincts imbéciles s’alarmaient de la chair dévorée qu’il pourrait aisément faire repousser.

Le sang pour le sang, œil pour œil et dent pour dent, et la magie que Pesach avait tissée dans le rêve, chargée de jours de recherches et d’années de patientes études. Il n’avait pas pensé que son intérêt pour les rites bacchantes pourrait lui fournir un début de solution pour son _problème_. Il aurait dû rechercher dès le début plutôt que fuir – qu’avait-il craint ? Perdre. Mourir.

Des choses qu’il fallait craindre, certainement. Mais triompher les valait bien maintenant que Pesach se souvenait de l’ivresse de la victoire – de la _possession_.

Le goût de son propre sang et de sa propre chair lui envahissait la bouche et l’esprit. Les mains et le corps de Benvolio se refermaient autour de lui, maintenant ; les entraves n’avaient pas tenu, évidemment.

La chaleur du corps de Benvolio était illusoire. Le plaisir, également. Pesach frémit –

Son cœur se remit à battre.

***

Pesach s’éveilla dans un corps trop étroit, tremblant, assourdi du sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Autour de lui, presque humain, Benvolio lui embrassa le front.

\- Alors ? Comment se sent-on de recommencer à vivre ?

Pesach ne répondit pas immédiatement. Sa salive avait recommencé à couler et il ne savait plus exactement comment contrôler les multiples signaux d’un corps _vivant_.

Benvolio attendait, patiemment. Il n’était pas étonnant qu’il fût là, au sein des protections qui couvraient l’appartement de Pesach : il n’était plus vraiment un _autre_ , après tout.

Pesach réunit lentement ses pensées. Son corps entier pulsait de vie et d’envie et d’ivresse dont il ne savait plus si elle venait de la chair ou de l’âme.

\- Tu ne peux plus me tuer.

\- Je sais.

Il n’était pas surprenant qu’il eût déjà compris. Les Agauons étaient profondément liés aux secrets de l’univers : ils maîtrisaient l’occulte moins comme des hommes que comme des émanations mêmes du monde. Pesach ferma les yeux. Se concentra sur l’âpreté. Ses doigts avaient déjà commencé à repousser, sans même qu’il n’ait à chercher l’onguent approprié ; Benvolio lapait les plaies, avec ce qui pouvait presque sembler de la douceur.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me demander comment j’ai fait.

\- Tu as repris un rituel de fraternité du sang et tu l’as lourdement altéré, n’est-ce pas ?

\- À peu de chose près.

La langue de Benvolio descendit, mince et souple, le long du creux de sa paume, caressa l’intérieur de son poignet. Pesach garda les yeux clos, luttant pour maîtriser ses réactions. Sa libido, maintenant que son corps revivait, tremblait contre les limites de son corps comme un papillon piégé.

\- J’admettrais que je ne pensais pas qu’il existait une façon de concéder nos deux désirs, reprit l’Agauon.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu es à moi. Pas autant que je le souhaitais. Je te voulais entièrement mien.

Ils aimaient tous deux de la même façon, après tout. Ils dévoraient, ils prenaient. C’était la seule façon honnête de vouloir quelqu’un, la seule qu’ils respectent. Pesach sourit poliment.

\- Ah, j’ai toujours aimé l’indépendance.

\- Et tu as réussi. Si tu meurs, je mourrais, n’est-ce pas ? Ton sort est bien tissé. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le défaire. Que _tu_ pourrais le défaire.

Pesach sourit.

\- Si je meurs. Je suis la clef du sort.

C’était toute la beauté et la simplicité du piège : si des entraves normales ne pouvaient pas maintenir Benvolio, il _serait_ l‘entrave, la corde, le métal. Il avait entrelacé leurs deux essences et l’Agauon lui-même avait signé leur pacte en mangeant son essence.

Il était en Benvolio, et Benvolio était en lui. Son existence avait repris, mais l’immortalité de l’Agauon coulait dans ses veines.

Le prix à payer était l’avidité avec laquelle son corps réclamait son jumeau – la faim dans son ventre et au creux de son esprit.

La bouche humaine de Benvolio toucha la sienne ; ses mains tirent la chemise de Pesach pour exposer sa peau, la caresser de lèvres monstrueuses. La voix de Pesach lui échappa un instant lorsqu’une langue épaisse pressa contre l’intérieur de ses cuisses, entre ses jambes.

\- J’avais compris ton piège, murmura Benvolio.

\- Et tu y es… quand même tombé ? haleta Pesach.

Les mains, les dents de l’Agauon achevaient de le débarrasser de ses habits, déchirant à moitié le tissu. La caresse des lèvres, des dents, des langues habiles qui parcouraient sa chair, fiévreuses, brûlait des nerfs qui n’avaient plus l’habitude que de l’indifférence. Ses pensées se lacéraient en faim dont il ne savait plus la nature mais seulement la cible.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répliqua Benvolio.

Pesach ne savait plus de quoi il parlait. Il noua les bras autour des épaules de l’Agauon et embrassa sa gorge, roulant des hanches contre la pression qui ouvrait lentement son corps, envoyait des étincelles exploser une à une entre son souffle et ses pensées. Le plaisir était presque insupportable.

\- Pesach, murmura Benvolio.

Sa voix était multiple et une. Son corps s’étendait petit à petit dans la pièce. Ses baisers avaient un goût d’obsession et de pouvoir.

Pesach sourit.

\- Benvolio, souffla-t-il.

Il mordit jusqu’à sentir le goût du sang.


End file.
